Naruto the Strongest
by Ivansss
Summary: Naruto enters a prestigious high school.He now meets friends and enemies as he goes on adventures and aims to become the strongest and e pairing is undecided so ill gladly take suggestions


Hello this a new story I been thinking of writing; hope you like is a story I came up with, I will still write new beginning for those who read my first story. I been doing pretty bad on it specially on the last chapter that I rushed through but I will try to make the next one better and also organized. I also been thinking of writing a third story but different anime but I don't which one so ill gladly take any suggestions. This is my second story hopefully it does well and you like it anyways enjoy.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

It was Monday morning in Konoha and Naruto Uzumaki was getting first his first day of high school. He was lucky to have been approved to enter the Konoha Honorable High school, a school were not only did they focused on studies but it was well known for they're prestigious fighters known as shinobi. The Konoha Honorable High School had the best shinobi and getting in it was especially hard, so for Naruto Uzumaki being accepted was the best luck he had or it seem like a trick to make him think he was accepted. Naruto Uzumaki wasn't from a prestigious family or had a lot of money. Naruto's parents had died and he was left to live with his grandparents Tsunade and Jiraya. Naruto had been training all his life, since he was little Jiraya had been training him in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Gentjustsu. His Grandpa Jiraya had told him he had been born to fight since he had been able to tolerate of his harsh trainings and train non-stop him self. He had become strong and skilled in fighting and had surpass even his grandpa.

Now Naruto was ready first his first day of High school sure he was good at Fighting but he had never been good at school or studying. None of his old friends were going to this school so all the people that he was gone meet were new and besides he was a good fighter but they all might be stronger than him. Naruto was now ready and in a hurry to get there because he was gone be late.

"Ahhhh, got to hurry I'm gone be late "said Naruto as he walked down stairs as fast as he could.

"Aren't you gone have break feast Naruto" said Tsunade worried.

"No time grandma I'm already behind the clock "said Naruto as he rushed through the door.

"That kid gone starve oh well ill eat it "said Jiraya sitting down in the table

"I hope his first day goes well "said Tsunade worried

"His gone be fine "said Jiraya.

* * *

 ** _School Entrance_**

Naruto was running since he was late already to his first class when he suddenly bumped in to somebody.

"Ouch! What was that "said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head in pain. Naruto looked around to see a girl with dark purple hair and pale lavender eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you I was just in a hurry because I was late to class well I still am "said Naruto as he helped her get up and gather her books.

"Umm its alright" said lavender eye girl shyly.

"Are you sure? "said Naruto.

"Ye-s its-alright" said the lavender girl stuttering.

"Oh ok thanks "said Naruto as he headed to class but stopped "OH wait, what your name "said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"Huh, oh my name I-s hin-a-ta" she said still stuttering from her shyness.

"Well nice to meet you my name is Naruto Uzumaki, well got to go, bye "said Naruto as he ran to his class since he was extremely late.

* * *

 ** _Naruto Class_**

The Class wasn't to big or to small it was average and everything was in excellent condition. The student had already introduced themselves and the class was about to start. When suddenly Naruto opened the door an entered. Every student looked at him and the instructor gave him your late look.

"Well who might you be "said the instructor.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was late its cause it my first time in here and my name is Naruto Uzumaki "said Naruto as he smiled nervously. Everybody started whispering about him.

"Who's that guy, I mean look how he dressed "said a blonde girl

"Yea his totally a loser "said a pink haired girl

"They probably messed up on his application and accepted him by accident "said a boy with sharp teeth laughing.

"Well his pretty handsome "said a random girl

"Well that's true "said the blonde girl

"Well I don't think so Ino "said a pink haired girl

"Well you and your special eyes taste Sakura "said ino rolling her eyes

"man with different eyes are attractive "said Sakura angrily

"Yea-Yea whatever "said Ino as looked at Naruto again

"My name is Iruka and I will be your first period instructor, why don't you introduce your self Naruto "said Iruka looking at Naruto. Naruto turned to look at the class and cleared his throat as he got nervous.

"Hello everyone, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will be your classmate, I'm not use to this type of school but I decided to try it because my goal is to become the strongest and Hokage "said Naruto with a bright smile.

* * *

This is it for my first chapter of this story. The story as you see is gone be about Naruto entering a really prestigious school as he aims to become the strongest and Hokage. Hokage in this story is gone mean something different from the Original show of Naruto. I wont decide the pairing in this story since I'm not sure but just tell me what kind of pairing you want. I'm originally working on a story called new beginning but I decided to work on this to anyways hope you like it, follow and review thank you. I would like some options on my third story since I want to do a different anime, if you have an anime in mind that you'll like to read or haven't read much about ill try to write about it thank you


End file.
